


Run Away With Me

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Making Out, Punk Deceit Sanders, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Loceit makeouts and also them being Soft.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to challenge myself ages ago and tbh I'm still kinda proud of it.

Daimon didn’t smoke, despite what everyone at school may have thought when they saw his piercings and tattoos and leather. It wasn’t something he enjoyed.

Wasn’t the only reason, though. No, the other reason was when he was together with Logan, he didn’t want his breath smelling (or tasting for that matter) like ass. Didn’t want to feel Logan’s nose scrunch up in distaste when he kissed him, didn’t want to be pushed away until he brushed his teeth to get out a taste that likely wouldn’t go away.

No, he wanted to be right where he was right now, straddling Logan’s lap, his hands firmly against the back of the couch behind his boyfriend while his tongue was firmly tasting the others mouth.

And Daimon definitely enjoyed the way Logan tasted. He had a captivation with this obscure watermelon gum and while Daimon hated chewing gum himself, he loved the flavor of it in Logan’s mouth.

Logan pulled back, breathing heavily as he prepared to say what he wanted to, since he didn’t usually break away first unless he wanted to say something.

Daimon watched his half-wrecked expression with an amused one of his own. He always loved seeing what he did to Logan during their make out sessions at either one’s home. When Daimon managed to get Logan away from homework long enough to just enjoy the moment with him.

Logan swallowed, opening his mouth and drawing Daimon’s attention back to it.

“I love you,” he croaked softly.

Daimon inhaled sharply before rising slightly in Logan’s lap, his hands moving to his boyfriend’s jaw so he could firmly press his lips back on the other’s mouth.

Logan let the kiss last a few seconds before pulling away again.

“I wasn’t finished,” he said, amusement dancing in his eyes when Daimon huffed in impatience.

“I love you, but with this being senior year, I need to talk to you about the fact that I wish to study at a university _not_ in this area.”

Daimon frowned at that, leaning back slightly as his hands slid down to Logan’s shoulders.

“You… there’s no way you want to leave me.”

Logan, at this point knowing when Daimon was just processing and speaking in backwards ways, shook his head.

“No, of course not. I was wondering, actually, since you have no interest in continuing your education for now if you’d come with me. When I do eventually move away.”

Daimon blinked, then grinned.

“You’re askin’ me to run away with you.”

“ _No_ ,” Logan said vehemently, readjusting his glasses as Daimon snickered in amusement, “no, I am simply asking you to come with me when I leave at the end of senior year. We could…”

Logan hesitated, glancing away from Daimon until the leather clad teen moved back into his line of sight.

“We could?” he prompted, tone significantly more subdued than before, recognizing Logan’s insecurity with the emotion he was about to share with what he wanted to ask.

“We could start a life together,” Logan finished softly, his eyes shining with hope and a little bit of fear that had Daimon’s chest tightening in affection.

Daimon leaned in close, placing a chaste peck on Logan’s lips.

“I’d like that, Iron Giant. Can we get back to kissing now?”

Logan snorted, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the lapels of Daimon’s leather jacket and pulled him closer so they could get back to making out.


End file.
